Graduation
by missdallywinston
Summary: Oneshot. Set in Season Five. It's the Liars' graduation day and Aria only has one person in mind: Ezra. (How I think PLL will redeem Ezria after Ezra's fallout with the A-Team. After all, they are endgame.) Please read and review!


**Graduation**

**An Ezria Story**

The class of 2014 stood behind the wings of the Rosewood High Auditorium. A lot had changed. Alison was still in hiding, but the girls had solved the majority of the mystery. Aria had only talked to Ezra twice since she found out he was A_ and_ Boardshorts. It was the longest she had ever gone without talking to him. Two conversations in four and a half months. She still loved him, but she knew it would never be the same. He turned out not being Head A, but he still ruined Aria's life and betrayed her beyond the point of repair. Ezra, the second Aria dropped him, changed. He resigned from the A-Team. Now it was CeCe and whoever the Black Widow was. Ezra still very much loved Aria, possibly even more now that he couldn't get her back.

Emily was taking pictures with Paige and chatting about the memories they'd make at Stanford. Spencer was going over her notes for her valedictorian speech. Spencer had won the spot far and away, but now here speech had to be perfect. It would be her last mark on Rosewood High. Hanna was upset Caleb wasn't by her side and was still in Ravenswood. And Aria, with what should have been a happy day, couldn't shake a sad thought.

All her and Ezra talked about after she and Jake broke up and started seeing Ezra in secret was how she'd graduate soon and they would start a real life together. Well, that plan had gotten smashed to bits and pieces of broken hearts.

Coach Fulton lined all the students up, telling them to get ready. Spencer and Andrew Campbell were at the head of the class, ready to go give their speeches. Aria and Hanna stood side by side, both upset about the lack of boyfriends. Paige tried to cheer Hanna up, but was clueless as to why Aria was so upset. Jenna was nearby, too, casual glancing at Aria and reading her mind. Mona stood in the very back, glad school was over and done with. Emily stood by herself, shaking nerves off and the thought that if Alison was here, she would only be a few spots ahead of her in line. Noel was also there, advertising a party he was throwing this weekend.

Aria took a deep breath. The A game was almost up. She'd never see most of these people ever again. She was heading to California along with Paige and Emily. Spencer was going to an Ivy with Andrew and Hanna was talking a year off.

Aria couldn't even process the thoughts of not seeing Mona around town. Not being reminded of Ezra every step she took. Not seeing memories of Alison. She also was completely ready for that, even if it meant leaving Spencer and Hanna.

XXXX

Spencer had just concluded her speech and sat in her designated seat. Emily glanced over her shoulder at Aria, noticing her sad gaze. Emily saw a tear drip down Aria's face and just felt horrible for her. Emily knew how much Aria had been planning on starting a real life with Ezra once she graduated. They'd be completely legal and probably would've gotten married immediately, seeing as they were both hopeless romantics.

Aria had even told her how she and Ezra had planned a special getaway to New York after she graduated, but now, Emily seriously doubted that that would happen. Emily felt for her and completely understood. Sure, Ezra lied the second he opened his mouth, but they were Ezra and Aria. They were Rosewood's Ross and Rachel. You just knew they'd end up together.

One by one names were ticked off. Emily was first of her friends. She grasped her diploma and felt a burden tumble off her back. She was done with high school. Shaking hands with each one of her teachers, she felt extremely awkward shaking Ezra's and wasn't looking forward to Aria's face once she had to shake his hand.

Spencer and Hanna were next and felt the same exact way Emily had toward Ezra. Awkward. But, Ezra was probably way more uncomfortable then them. He completely regretted all the horrible things he had done. He lost friends and he lost the one person he cared about most. Aria.

Aria heard her name get called. She tried to plaster on a smile, just so the picture that her parents were for sure taking would look good. She shook hands with the principal, then her math teacher, her history teacher, her science teacher, and finally her English teacher.

Aria sighed once she stepped up to him. His eyes were exactly like hers – brimmed with tears. She knew he was thinking all the things she had earlier and how all those plans would never happen.

Ezra decided to be bold and after Aria finished shaking her hand, he leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry."

He knew it was cliché and he could've said something better, but nothing came to mind. Aria got flustered and dropped her diploma. She bent over to get it and her cap fell off. She could hear Noel and Jenna's cryptic snickers. She could practically see her dad's upset expression. This was probably all on video camera.

As the crowd waited on her, she felt her cheeks heat up and power walked off the stage.

XXXX

The last name was read and everyone was dismissed into a crowd. Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer stood together. All eight eyes were damp and relieved. Except, Aria's eyes were more wet then the other girls and they were wet for different reasons.

Aria watched as Ezra shook hands with parents and faculty members. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. He probably wanted to be in New York with Aria. Aria knew that's where _she _wanted to be.

Aria started breathing heavily and fighting back tears. She and Ezra worked so hard for their relationship successes, but now it looked like a waste of time. He had lied to her, but he did really love her. There was no way all those shared words between them, just for the two of them to know, were lies. No way.

Ezra dismissed a colleague and started fighting his way through the crowded hallway toward the end of the hall. Aria felt tears spill over and took in the realization that there was a huge chance she would never see Ezra Fitz, her soul mate, again.

Emily, seemingly reading Aria's thoughts, pulled herself out of Hanna and Spencer's conversation, and muttered into Aria's ear. "Go."

"Emily, you know…"

"Go," Emily insisted.

Aria glanced back from Ezra to the crowd of people. She had a very important decision to make in a matter of seconds. Spencer and Hanna caught on to what was happening and both nodded to Aria.

Aria inhaled, and shot down the hallway, pushing and shoving mobs out of her way. She flashbacked to when it was Ezra's last day and she had to chase him down then, too. Except, she was scared. What if she was too late this time?

She quickly checked the staircase – _their_ staircase – but he wasn't there. She saw him unlock his car through the window and knew what she had to do. She ran down the steps and ran toward the parking lot doors.

Just as he was about to dive into his car, he noticed Aria running toward him, her graduation cap and diploma in hand. He straightened out of the car and met her halfway.

He picked her up, lips crashing onto each other. This was just like old times – just like their last parking lot kiss, but better. This time, she was older and they were 100% legal.

Ezra sat her down and repeated his guilty words.

"I'm sorry," He whimpered into her hair. "I'm so, so sorry."

Aria pulled back from him. "I love you. You know that will never change."

"I love you, too, Aria."


End file.
